starbariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.5
Watch on Newgrounds • Watch on YouTube |name = Episode 1.5 |release = 4 March 2013 |length = 1 minute 30 seconds |notes = • Made in two weeks'Twitter message': I've a lot to say about that ... • First appearances of Trinosaur and the newsreader |credits = • Harry Partridge (writer, director, voice actor, lead animator) • Brian Sadler (musician) • Joyce Oder (background painting, additional concept design) • Marianne Miller (voice actress for the newsreader) • Emma-Louise Wakley (animation assistance) • Cal Moray, Jake Ganz, Joel Cheetham, Audrey Kare, Chris Ko (YOTTA animation assistance) |prev = The Starbarians' Die |next = The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I) }} "Episode 1.5" is a short episode meant to bridge the gap between "The Starbarians' Die" and "The Incredibly Strange Creatures That Stopped Living and Became Mixed up with the Starbarians (part I)", which, due to its length and ambitious scope, had been in development for longer than expected. The episode was unannounced, with Harry Partridge explaining, "I didn't want a whole year to pass without new ''Starbarians stuff and hope it won't be anywhere near as long in the future''", referring to the previous episode's release – almost a year prior – on 15 April 2012. "Episode 1.5" was uploaded to YouTube on 4 March 2013'YouTube': STARBARIANS - Episode 1.5 and to Newgrounds on 6 March 2013.Newgrounds: Starbarians - Episode 1.5 Development The entire episode was completed in just two weeks. Harry Partridge stated it "could have been way better" but was "proud they did it so fast". Partridge later stated that the episode was completed so fast because the episode ran at 12 frames per second.Twitter: Starbarians 1.5 took 2 weeks ... Partridge planned to release at least one video (not all Starbarians-related) per month during 2013, and released a video entitled "2013 Teaser" to divulge this.YouTube: 2013 Teaser "Episode 1.5" was initially going to be February's video, but Partridge "missed uploading in Feb by 3 days",Twitter message: Missed uploading in Feb by ... with it being uploaded to YouTube on 4 March instead. Harry left a comment on "2013 Teaser" at the beginning of March stating that the video was completed, but the sound still needed editing and thus would be a little late.Image: Starbarians Episode 1.5 release date.png During the development, Partridge would sometimes "work for 24 hours, sleep for 3 then repeat". The episode marks the first time Emma-Louise Wakley and YOTTA provided animation assistance for Starbarians; Wakley had collaborated with Partridge frequently on other cartoons before, and YOTTA announced that they were working with Partridge on future Starbarians episodes back in November 2012.Twitter message: Animators! Interested in doing...YOTTA Tumblr post: YOTTA Animation Crew | Interested in working on some of our current... Plot On a three-ringed planet, the two Starbarians, Killgar and Hogstrong, confront Trinosaur, who is wanted in twelve systems for murder, slavery, thievery, and rape. The two intend to kill him and claim his 50,000 bounty. A misunderstanding quickly arises due to Trinosaur believing the Starbarians are here so that he can claim their bounty. The Starbarians are shocked to find they have a much higher bounty than Trinosaur has (worth 500,000) and are wanted in over 120 systems for a multitude of crimes, from coercion and extortion to commotions and loitering. Hogstrong pulls Killgar aside and informs him that, by having such a large bounty themselves, they can't claim Trinosaur's. However, Hogstrong quickly thinks of a plan. In a news report, a newsreader informs viewers that Trinosaur, having devouring the Starbarians, was absolved of his crimes and awarded their "hefty bounty". A large crowd celebrates Trinosaur and the apparent death of the Starbarians. Footage shows Killgar and Hogstrong awkwardly standing inside Trinosaur's corpse, having killed and assumed his identity to claim their own bounty. As the credits roll, the viewer is once again informed that the Starbarians will return. Transcript Scene 1 Scene 2 Video descriptions ;Newgrounds :SO not a real episode but a sort of "minisode" to bridge the gap between episode 1 and 2. I started episode 2 in August last year and it's already two thirds made (it's much longer than Episode 1) but it will be a while yet until I git 'er dun! ;YouTube :NOT a real episode, but a little something to bridge the gap until I can finish the huge episode 2 (which is coming out at over twice as long as the first). I didn't want a whole year to pass without new Starbarians stuff and hope it won't be anywhere near as long in the future. :To the observant few who have noticed this didn't come out in Feb (as it should have) I apologise. Still getting used to this monthly thing and it's kicking my arse. Reception Aaron of ColdHardFlash said that "Harry Partridge recently uploaded a 2013 teaser that hinted at big things in this new year", and that he "delivered on this tantalizing promise with a mini-episode of his TV-quality series Starbarians".ColdHardFlash.com: Hunt Down and Capture a New Starbarians Episode Trivia * This is the first episode in Starbarians to not feature any narration. The narrator (Harry Partridge) had opened the previous two episodes (the teaser and "The Starbarians' Die") with "During their ongoing mission...". * The three-ringed planet that this episode takes place on is unnamed. * The Sheriff was to appear in this episode but was ultimately cut. She was fully voiced by Marianne Miller.Twitter: Character design by @NGsucho ... * The news ticker reads: "Our top story tonight: Three headed dinosaur monster Trinosaur has been forgiven for his prior offences due to finding and destroying notorious felons the Starbarians, A.K.A. The Astrogues, A.K.A. Galac-dicks, A.K.A. Killgar's Super Team Featuring Killgar (And Pig Friend). Trinosaur has collected a large bounty for his deed which he expects to spend quickly having been quoted saying "We're totally gonna go blow it all on beer and chicks, right Hogstrong??" In other news Siad has returned". * Partridge produced a short live-action video for the French dub of this episode (released on 7 September 2014) featuring action figures of Killgar and Hogstrong, stating that he was currently working on another episode of Starbarians.Twitter: "I produced a special Starbarians message for the end of this official French dub of episode 1.5! (It's in English) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDmkxRRfuxQ&feature=youtu.be"YouTube: STARBARBARES ep.1.5 - avec Bob Lennon, Seb du Grenier, Benzaie & Chacha DeLilla Gallery Video References Category:Episodes